Saving Dean
by Stellia95
Summary: Castiel is trapped, listening to Dean's screams. He knows he must save him or they will both die, one from a brutal tortured death, and the other from a loss of will to live.


Screams of agony and pure unadulterated torture, fighting desperately to save him, knowing if Dean died it was on him. He couldn't live with that and

he new he would choose not to if thats what it came down to, he would end his life rather that feel the unbearable pain that loosing Dean would bring.

That left him only one choice, save Dean.

In the mere seconds it took Cas to process all this information, he had begun to plan, knowing he had to free himself from the holy fire somehow. He

could still here the screams from the room down the hall, and he could see the shadows on the wall, frantically dancing as though they too wanted the

malicious games to end. Castiel had long since given up on luring in the demon that was meant to "watch" him. He suddenly noticed outside of the ring a

small chair, a childs chair probably, but it would suffice. He whispered a small incantation and the chair slowly crept towards the demon, who was much

distracted by the pleasure he found from Dean's slow painful death. as the chair moved more quickle the demon turned startled, but before he could jump

or move aside, he was knocked into the circle, where Castiel threw him out into the fire. Castiel was out of the fire and headed towards Dean long before

the demon's pathetic whimpers had time to be acknowledged.

"CAS!" Dean half wailed. "Please help!" Cas burst into the room disrupting the shadows chaotic dance and stilling the hand that held the ridged blade.

"Well, Well, what have we here." Rafael leered from his position hovering over Dean's broken form. "It's the angel brigade here to save his pet"

"Enough Rafael" Cas said nearly loosing his ability to hold himself back. "Let Dean go"

"And why would I do that?" "It seems I am the one who has the knife and the say so as to wether the hunter lives or dies." "I think that

sounds likea good place to be, don't you Castiel?"

While Rafael smirked at his own wit. Castiel checked Deans outward appearance. He was badly injured, much worse that Castiel had prepared himself

for. There were cuts all over his body, some much deeper than others, some very shallow to create more of a stinging effect. Dean also had at least two

deep puncture wounds and was bleeding profusely from the head. Cas was enraged by the fact that someone dare hurt Dean like this and stand there

smirking about it.

"Well Castiel I guess the funs over, time to kill the frail human." That was the last thing Rafael ever said. For as Castiel reached his breaking point he

let out a farel growl and lunged knocking Rafael to the floor. As Rafael reached for his knife, Castiel grabbed a cleaver like tool from a still standing tray,

and brought it swiftly and cleanly down on Rafael's neck, severing head from body and justly ending the life of the one who dared hurt Dean. Castiel sat

breathing heavy fueled by his vessel's adrenaline.

"UUUhHHH" Dean moaned weakly from the table he was strapped to.

"Dean" Cas stood quickly and moved close to Dean.

"Cas. I need help, healed, He messed me up pretty bad" Dean said trying to be calm, but Cas saw quickle that he was slowly fading.

"Dean it will not be comfortable, but I must heal you"

"Yeah, whatever, like I need comfortable Cas." Dean mentally prepared himself, knowing that if cas said it "hurt" then it would be excruciating. Cas

reached out and placed his hand over the puncture in Deans shoulder. as the power began to flow, Dean could swear cas was glowing. The glow held

little interest for long as Dean began to feel what Cas said was healing, Dean thought of it as more the torture in reverse and in slow motion. He could

feel the bones creeping back into place, and he heard the sickening squish of muscles and severed flesh slowly knitting together. Dean bit back scream

after scream, knowing that it would tear Cas apart to know how much pain he was inflicting on him. He knew that Cas must have been through enough,

being trapped for so long already.

"UURRGGGHH" Dean let out a groan as the pain finally ebbed. He flexed his shoulders and chest, being very surprised that they were mended and not

just useless masses of mutilated flesh.

"Here Dean" Cas said quickly unstrapping Dean from the table. Dean quickly climbed down, happy to be free and alive.

"What says you and I get to the Impala and haul ass back to Bobby's so we can get drunk and sleep for a week?" Though not intending to get drunk

or sleep, Castiel quickly agreed and left hurriedly with Dean, glad the torturous screams and Dean's pain was gone.

This is my first chapter (Obviously) and I plan on adding at least one more, in which Cas will express his feelings for Dean and Dean has some sort of emotional breakdown because of a flashback or something from this event. In the end they Help each other, my rating change depending.

REVIEWS! I love those!


End file.
